


On Your Side

by Absolute_Trash37



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, I think?, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Trash37/pseuds/Absolute_Trash37
Summary: Kara didn't know how to react, her world was spinning, everything that she could never tune out was silent compared to the droning of the sound of her heartbeat in her throat.ORLena is keeping a little tidbit of information secret, and it sends the Superfriends into a tiny bit of a frenzy.This is post season three, Lillian has escaped from prison, Lena is working part time with the DEO, has taken back over L-Corp, and is doing her best to be good.There is angst, but unlike my other stories I swear to god they do end up happy.





	1. The Fraud and The Forgiven

They had managed to defeat Reign a few months ago, and Sam had left town to try to cope with Reign's actions without the constant reminder National City posed. Kara and Lena got close again, despite the fact that Lena now resided in her L-Corp office once again. 

Kara was sad to find out she wouldn't be working with Lena as Kara anymore, but she definitely still saw lots of Lena as Supergirl, despite the tension between the two. Kara didn't know why but as soon as she put on her suit it was almost as if she forgot everything good about Lena, she just saw the woman who chose to make Kryptonite without notifying her. The reporter, human, kind Kara managed to get over it, but Supergirl didn't, even though Lena was right about her Kryptonite coming into use. 

Despite the tension between the two, Lena made it clear she cared about Supergirl in the simplest ways. Little concerned looks before and after missions, a look for the hero's approval, offering to throw herself on the line if it was a particularly dangerous situation, comforting and encouraging nods when Supergirl doubted herself. The simplest things made Kara realize something, made her realize everything.

Lena cared for Supergirl platonically, Kara could tell, but as for Kara Danvers, that was another story. Kara was ashamed she never figured it out sooner. The way Lena flirted, the huge gestures, dropping everything for Kara, the way her emerald green eyes met the sapphire blue of Kara's own, the way those same beautiful green eyes occasionally dropped down to gaze at Kara's lips. The blonde didn't know how she could ignore Lena's feelings for so long, and her own.

It was true, as soon as Kara realized Lena's feelings she realized her own. She did many of the things Lena did, and she had caught herself wanting to kiss the Luthor on more than one occasion. She had, in a way, always wanted more, but she was to blind to see it. Men, “sisterhood”, anger, and now, it was guilt. If she told Lena the truth, the woman would never look at her the same way again, and Kara didn't know if she could cope with that.

But with how the felt, and how they were growing even closer, Kara knew it had to happen soon or she'd never forgive herself, and frankly neither would Lena.

So, Kara made up her mind and made her way to L-Corp before she lost her nerve. Only, this time was different: she flew to L-Corp, as Supergirl. 

Lena was the first to comment on the now unusual and irregular visits from the superhero. 

“I'm surprised to see you, Supergirl. Why didn't you just call me to the DEO?” The Luthor's question was not unreasonable, she often only saw Supergirl once she'd been called to the DEO or if a assassination attempt was in progress. Unfortunately that was the extent of Lena's relationship with the Super.

“I would have, but this is personal, something we need to discuss on our own.” Kara spoke as strongly as she could despite being torn apart internally. 

“You're making me nervous, what's the problem?” Lena walked from her chair to the front of her desk where she now leaned against. A subconscious move to put her at a closer level to the woman in front of her. 

“Lena, we've known each other for quite some time, and all I ask is that you hear me out, please.” The raven haired woman nodded in solidarity before Supergirl began. 

She started with Krypton, memories how she knew what being human felt like, of her parents, of El Mayarah, her friends, the technology and scientific advancement, the days she'd spend in her father's lab with him, how she was to take over the science guild had Krypton's fate played out differently.   
Then she talked of her planet's destruction, and her parents and their role in it, how her aunt just wanted to save it, how she was forced to leave, how she spent all that time alone in the phantom zone, the fear she felt, how when she came to Earth her entire purpose was irrelevant.  
It obviously lead her to explain how she was adopted by a human family, how she had a sister and mother who loved her, how her father was taken by CADMUS, how she had to save her adoptive sister in a plane crash, why she became Supergirl, how she needed and adored that sense of purpose. Now, now Lena was piecing together the information, but the Luthor wouldn't dare say the words.  
The she began to go over the events of the past few years and Lena's heart shattered with every word.

“I've saved you on multiple occasions... but you saved me, it was you who helped me realize that my human side wasn't my human side, it was another part of me, just like this is a part of me. And I need you to know, it wasn't because I didn't trust you, you were in danger enough already, imagine the hell that would reign down over your head once you discovered my identity. I wanted to protect you, but I also wanted to be selfish, everyone I know, they see me as Supergirl, in one way or another they expect more from me. I just... I wanted to be selfish, for once, because I knew that once I told you, you'd see me differently too, you'd think less of me...” Supergirl paused and put her hair up in a ponytail, she wouldn't look Lena in the eye as she played around with the glasses in her hands.

“And I didn't know if I could cope with that,” Kara put the glasses on and looked at Lena, tears in her eyes as Lena's were watery as well. “Because I care for you, I always have, as more than friends, something more. I'm so sorry Lena, I never had the right to be angry at you for keeping a secret when I was keeping the biggest secret in the world. I'm sorry. My name is Kara Zor-el, I'm Supergirl, but most importantly, I am Kara Danvers” 

Lena clenched her jaw as she exhaled sharply. 

“No...” Lena bit her lip and shook her head as she looked away from Kara, hurt. “You don't get to fly in here, after one half gives me the cold shoulder for months as the other is as kind as can be. You don't get to get close to me yet hate me at the same time. You don't get to play me like that, and if you didn't want me to think less of you maybe you shouldn't have thought less of _me_. Thank you, for finally deeming me worthy, but I think you should go, I have work I need to do.” 

Kara returned home that night and was tempted to never leave the apartment again. 

And she didn't, unless Supergirl was needed, she didn't leave the house, she didn't go for game night, even her appetite had been severely low. She didn't feel like herself, she didn't feel happy.

Until exactly eleven days, twelve hours, and six seconds the knock came at her door. 

“It's open.” Kara mumbled sadly, not even bothering to check that it was Alex, no one else had been over to see her. But it wasn't Alex, and Kara nearly jumped up when Lena slid herself into the apartment.

“I owe you an apology. You're not the only one who's faced loss, Kara. You're not the only one who's scared. My entire life I've been taught that if I feel, that if I care, I will fall behind and fail, I've been taught that love is always the enemy, that it will never hold true, so it's hard to admit I feel for you as strongly as I do.” Lena moved further inside the apartment before she made Kara join her on the couch. “It was hard to swallow, the fact that you lied to me, for years, and then pushed me away for my own lies. The hypocrisy was difficult to accept.”

“I know and I am so sorry, it got to a point where my pride got in the way, and you never deserved that, Lena, I'm-” The young Luthor held up her hand to silence the alien. Soon, the raven haired woman was asking Kara to hear her out, just as the Kryptonian asked Lena to do at L-Corp.

“And our families and their history, and at this point it's our history too, it made everything even worse. It hurt to find out this secret, and to discover that you've been essentially living two lives with me and I didn't know which was real. I need you to trust that I would never hurt you, and the thought of you in pain crushes me, truly. I'm sorry for how I reacted, I needed to let it sink in, and you need to realize you do hold some fault, but I'm willing to look past this for hopes...” Lena took a shaky breath and placed her hand on top of Kara's, “-of our future. Of an 'us'.”

“Of course, one-hundred percent. I don't deserve you're forgiveness Lena, thank you, so much.” Lena smiled sadly as Kara clung to her like a lifeline. 

“You're not completely forgiven, trust needs to be earned and while I still do trust you, we definitely need to build our trust back to what it was. It will take time, but it's time I'm willing to put in.”

“Absolutely, I won't let you down, Lena, no matter what.”

Their night ended in champagne and actually talking about science on an equal level now that Kara didn't have to play dumb. Kara was actually surprised at how well Lena kept up, considering the woman was limited to Earth's current discoveries. Lena praised Kara for more than one idea that night. 

They eventually put on a television show and Kara fell asleep first, her upper half sprawled against the Luthor's own form. Lena tried not to disturb Kara as she stroked her hair and accepted that maybe, maybe it would work, maybe she had a chance to be truly happy. The woman was simply going through her emails on her phone when she felt Kara hold onto her tighter as she began to mumble things in her sleep.

“Lena... safe, always... love... Lena.” It wasn't a lot, but the bits and pieces were enough for Lena to smile down at the Kryptonian. 

“You once said you'd always protect me, Kara. I want to let you know that's all I want to do for you, keep you safe, out of harm. I... I do love you, Kara.” Lena nearly choked on the word, she hadn't said it in years, not unless extremely drunk, and right now she was hardly tipsy. 

After her confession to the sleeping woman, Lena slipped out of Kara's grasp and let out an endeared “awww” when Kara noticeably whimpered at the loss of Lena's presence. 

* * *

The next few weeks, Kara was back to normal, in all honesty, it was the best Kara had been since she first came out as Supergirl. Kara went back to doing the simplest things just for the benefit of others, such as saving cats from trees and she stopped for autographs and pictures again. Alex internally noted that she owed the Luthor a beer and a thanks. 

But unfortunately it would have to wait, because a knew threat was on its way to the DEO, one that needed all hands on deck. 

“Kara!” Alex ran over as Kara was walking towards the briefing area. 

“What's up?” The sparkle in Kara's eye was twice as bright, and Alex felt bad for having to deliver the news. 

“I think you should call Lena, we need her over asap.” Kara was confused, Alex could have called the woman easily.

“What's going on?” The Kryptonian asked, crossing her arms and adjusting her stance as if to sturdy herself before taking a hit.

“CADMUS, Lillian has resurfaced.”


	2. Crumbles Apart

Kara didn't like the look on Lena's face when she told her about Lillian, in fact, she hated it. Lena's face was mixed with confusion, anger, and disbelief. The Kryptonian knew how much Lena despised her adoptive mother, and she knew that Lena felt responsible to carry the weight of her family's actions. It made Kara sad, it made her wish that she could carry that weight for the young Luthor.

Kara immediately brought Lena to the DEO, and they were just in time to join the others for the briefing. 

“Alright, we don't have much, but it's CADMUS, and that's something that has to always be addressed immediately.” ALex spoke as she turned on one of the large screens to show a picture of Lillian cautiously exiting a dark vehicle outside a small pawn shop.

“The shop keeper doesn't know anything, she's come in for some machine parts, but she has his family and he couldn't say anything if he wanted to.” The red head continued. “We need to double our surveillance around the city, see what they're up to.”

“Don't bother.” Lena spoke up coldly. “You caught this image because she wanted you to know she was around. It's obviously a trap.” Lena offered honestly. 

“Well how else are we supposed to defeat and shut down the organization? We don't even know what they're planning as of now?” Brainy asked the Luthor. Kara looked at Lena as the woman sucked in a sharp breath. 

“It doesn't matter, realistically, CADMUS is one of the only things on this planet with the ability to hurt your biggest source of fire power.” Lena motioned to Supergirl.

“But if we wait, we have a sixty-three percent chance of not successfully stopping them. In all honesty, we have a twenty-six percent chance of even locating them again.” Brainy accused. 

“Sorry to break it to you, but they're probably already gone.” Lena told the AI.

“Why are you so adamant about this, Lena? We need to try.” Kara looked at Lena.

“It's dangerous for everybody in this room, Lillian alone is a challenge, let alone an offence orchestrated by the entire organization. It's a suicide mission.” Lena sighed, her frustration was clear. 

“We'll try to keep tabs on them, but until we figure out what they're up to, all hands are on deck.” Alex ordered and Lena held back a yell, before she left the room. 

* * *

“Well what about dinner?” Lena could almost hear Kara's pout through the phone.

“Truly, Kara, I'd love to, but truly, I'm extremely busy.” 

“Is this because of what happened at the DEO?” Kara finally asked, the fearful voice in her head shining through. 

“Honestly, I don't want you to go after Lillian, I think it's a risk not worth taking. But, I know you're the one who has to take those risks, regardless. No, I'm not refusing to leave L-Corp because I'm mad at you.”

“Fine...” Kara sighed, Lena usually always tried to make time for her, so the lack of effort hurt. “Stay safe, see you later.” 

Kara didn't see Lena later. 

* * *

Two days later, Lillian resurfaced again, and Kara was about to fly after her when the sound of high heels clicking at a running pace caught the Super's ear.

“Kara, you can't go after her!” Lena ordered too quickly for comfort. 

“I have too, I could figure out what she's up to, I could stop CADMUS, Lena. This is too important to let go.” Kara argued as Alex marched over.

“Please don't do this.” Lena pleaded, and both of the Danvers' furrowed their brow. 

“Why are you so against this, Luthor?” Alex asked angrily, despite how angry Alex was, the use of Lena's last name was not viscous, but inclusive. Agents were called by their last names, and that was a known fact.

“Just trust me, please,” Lena was begging, and Kara knew that something was seriously wrong. Lena had too much dignity to beg.

“Lena. What's going on.” It wasn't a question, it was a demand. 

“Just don't go, Kara, please.” Lena had tears in her eyes and it broke Kara's heart. 

“I don't have time to argue, I'm going.” Kara began to walk away when she heard Lena call out.

“She has Kryptonite!” 

Everyone froze, before Alex looked at Lena with a furrowed brow and Kara turned slowly. 

“What?” Kara asked, enraged.

“It's Lillian, of course she has Kryptonite.” 

“Start talking and start talking now!” It was Alex who started to grow agressive.

Lena's reply caused everyone to look at the Luthor in confusion. “She's planning on breaking Lex out of jail.” 

“You know this, how?” Alex exclaimed while she looked at Kara questioningly. Lena looked down before she shot Kara with an apologetic look that made Kara's heart shatter. Finally, Lena looked at the DEO Director. 

“Because I've secretly been working for CADMUS.” 

 

Kara didn't know how to react, her world was spinning, everything that she could never tune out was silent compared to the droning of the sound of her heartbeat in her throat.

 

There had to be a reason, Kara knew that, but the Super couldn't find the strength to move as Alex rushed forward and pushed Lena up against a far wall, pinning the Luthor by the throat.

“I swear to God, I will end you right here right now if you don't start talking!” Alex yelled angrily. 

“After Kara told me, it- it was perfect! I could use the anger and trick her, make her believe I was on her side for real this time. I wasn't going to let her hurt Kara ever again.” 

“You should have told us!” Alex yelled as she pushed Lena against the wall harder. Alex wasn't even mad that Lena was a member of CADMUS, she was mad that she didn't tell anyone and could have been seriously hurt.

“I was going to stop them both!” Alex's eyes were filled with tears. The fact she had to put her friend in this position truly hurt the red head. 

“That's not an excuse!” Alex yelled again.

“Alex.”

Everyone in the room froze as they looked to Kara, whose eyes were glued to the table. The Kryptonian looked up to Lena with a pained look and the Luthor immediately felt even worse. 

“Hear her out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I probably wrote that like 600 times. The reveal could be 10x better, but it WAS 10x worse, this will probably be changed once I remember how to write suspenseful scenes. 
> 
> Love it or hate it, this is what it is.


	3. Explinations

“Why?” It was the first thing anyone had said since Kara asked Alex to stop strangling the Luthor. 

“Lillian escaped prison, alien death rates have increased ever since. I needed to stop her, stop CADMUS.” Brainy observed the situation cautiously as Lena spoke. Logically, Lena wasn't in the wrong, morally, that was a bit of a different tale.

“You could have told us, we could have tricked her, arrested her. Put both of them somewhere more secure.” Alex argued with the dark haired woman.

“Prison isn't enough.” Lena growled out.

“You were going to eliminate them.” Brainy spoke up upon the realization. Lena nodded tightly.

“May I talk to Kara alone? Please.” Lena asked and Brainy pulled Alex back to the rest of the bullpen. Logically, there would be a fight an the situation would escalate if Lena's request was not met.

“We don't kill, Lena!” Kara was near tears as she looked at her friend.

“And you don't understand why I didn't tell you?” 

“It's not right!” Kara moved forward.

“That's why I did this, because you wouldn't do it yourself, and you would never allow someone else to do it.”

“We could lock them up, for good.” Kara pleaded and Lena raked her fingers through her own scalp. 

“And allow people to continue heinous acts in the “Luthor” name? Risk them getting out and killing you? Or Clark?” Lena quizzed Kara in an attempt to convince the Super to let Lena do what needed to be done.

“Even if you pulled it off, you would never make it out. What were you thinking?” Kara looked horrified, and it killed Lena slowly. 

“I was thinking like a Luthor so you wouldn't have to, so it wouldn't have to be on your conscience, or anyone's but my own. I was going to make the tough call so you didn't have to!” Lena's accent really came out when she was upset, and right now, if it was their first meeting, Kara would have assumed Lena was a life-long resident of Ireland. 

“You don't get to make that call, a call could get you killed.” Kara argued, desperate to stop and save the young Luthor.

“Face the facts Kara, do the math, fifty-seven. Fifty-seven attempts on my life, seventy-eight percent of which have been conducted by Lillian and Lex. One day, you won't be able to get there in time. I already have one foot in the grave, Kara, whether I like it or not. Tying to kill them isn't half the risk walking down the street is. And if I died in the process of killing them, that means one less threat to you, and that matters ten times more than my life.” Lena explained, her heart shattering as the Kryptonian looked at her.

“I'd always be there. Because a second of your life matters more than anything. I love you Lena, and I don't want to be safe at the price of someone's life, let alone the life of one of the people I love most.” Kara was starting to cry, so she clutched Lena's shirt collar with both hands and gently pulled her close. “I can't lose you... not you.” Lena's hands started to move up shakily before the dark haired woman swiftly and strongly hung onto Kara. 

“And that's why I have to stop them, for good. Because I can't lose you either.” Lena whispered in Kara's ear. 

“You can't do this...” Kara sobbed as she pleaded with the woman she loved.

“I have to.” Lena pulled away from Kara and cupped the blonde's cheek. Lena kissed her gently, a goodbye, a promise, a promise that it was a temporary goodbye. With that kiss, Lena left the DEO, despite pleads and threats, she was on a mission.

She may have been thinking like a Luthor, but first and foremost, she was thinking like herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this happened. Cool. Yep. It's literally five words long but whatever.


	4. In Action

Lena had gone of the grid, DEO wise that is. She still ran L-Corp, and she conducted business as usual. Kara hadn't seen the young woman since Lena kissed her at the DEO, and all Kara had to assure Lena was okay was the sound of her heart beat. Kara fell asleep to the sound every night, and tuned into it as soon as she awoke.

It was sooner than any of them would have liked, but it wasn't quick either. It was two weeks later, and Kara knew as soon as it started, Lena's heartbeat became distant, as if it were moving away from Kara and National City, toward good ol' Cell Block X. 

Supergirl rushed to the DEO, immediately regretting allowing Lena to go through with it, more CADMUS agents would be there, and Lena would have to take them all out in order to survive. Kara was horribly worried for Lena's safety, so concerned many would have claimed she wasn't thinking straight (in all honesty, she wasn't). Not too long after she arrived, she flew out of the DEO and followed the sound of Lena's heart. Kara promised herself she wouldn't interfere, not unless she had to.

So, basically, Kara would interfere, she just didn't know when. 

Lena was in the back of a van far too similar to the one that Lillian and Corben used to kidnap her. She shared the space with Lillian herself and four other members of CADMUS. The car in front of them was manned by two other agents and it contained the supplies that would be used to free Lex and prevent anyone from interfering.

“Are you excited Lena?” Lillian asked coldly as they continued to drive. 

“Of course I am. It's been far too long.” Lena looked at her step mother with half dead eyes. “I need his help to stop them both...” Lena chuckled coldly at her own mistake, “to stop them all.” 

“I knew that one day you'd see my side of things.” Lillian praised, and Lena gave a wicked smile in response.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, unaware of the superhero following them a few miles away.

“Well well well... are you ready to see your brother again?” Lillian spoke softly as they pulled up behind the large prison. 

“Time for the family reunion of the century, Mother.” Lena got out of the car and looked at the back walls. 

“Cell Block X is in the middle of the facility, and it is protected with several armed guards, twenty-five layers of steel, and of course, no doors. We have one chance, eliminate as many guards as you can, Lena will detonate the explosive, and then we will escape, with Lex Luthor free.” Lillian's words erupted an eagerness among the agents, who raised their weapons in salute fashion. 

“Don't forget, a bar of Kryptonite taped on the lower arm of both coat sleeves, and one rod in your lined pocket. If a Super shows up, we cannot risk them interfering.” Lena ordered the group as she held up a stick with her gloved hand. Lena demonstrated by strapping it to her person before the members of CADMUS followed suit.

Kara didn't like that one bit, Lena using Kryptonite, she hated it.

While everyone armed themselves, Lena began their break in. She used a small, yet powerful laser that she designed to start creating an entry in the brick. 

“Could you work a little faster, Lena?” Lillian asked venomously. Lena glared at her step-mother.

“It would be faster to go through the front doors, if you'd prefer the mission to fail.” Lena returned to her break in, which only took twelve minutes. Soon they were charging in full force, no one knew what to expect. 

Guards were taken out every twenty feet, and it wasn't too long before the group were outside of Cell Block X, and four members had flash grenades ready. Lillian looked around from the entrance to the metal box that her son sat in, and the dozens of guards that surrounded said metal box. 

“Team 1 go,” Lillian ordered and two agents crouched down on each side of the entry, both with a activated flash grenade. They tossed their grenades and they went off, causing distraction among the guards long enough for Team 2 to sneak in and throw their flash grenades in the back of the room while the rest of the CADMUS team fired at the guards mercilessly. Eventually, red lights started flashing as alarms went off. 

“Lena, do your thing.” Lillian requested as she loaded her assault riffle and opened fire on the remaining agents. Lena placed the explosive on the metal box and began to wire and activate it. She smiled. 

“Get to the entrance!” The young Luthor called out and CADMUS members rushed back and shot at oncoming guards who were rushing over from around the prison. The bomb went off just before the last CADMUS agent got out. To say the least, they didn't make it. Lena's heart tore open at the knowledge she had just killed someone. She hated it. 

As soon as the metal cage stopped melting, Lillian, Lena and the remaining CADMUS team came forward to greet Lex.

Lena faked a smile at the sight of Lex, orange jumpsuit and all. She noticed that he still wore the Kryptonite ring, the same ring that gave him cancer.

“Dearest sister, I'm surprised to see you here.” Lex announced spitefully. 

“What can I say? I learned my lesson, Superman and Supergirl have no right to be on this planet, I'm sorry it took so long to realize that.” Lena smiled warmly at her brother. 

“My sweet boy, time to get you out of here.” Lillian walked forward and hugged Lex. 

“Ma'am, sir, we should go. There will be more people coming.” 

The CADMUS agents and the Luthors all moved to exit the prison. 

Lena was behind her family members, and in front of the agents, she was ready, terrified but ready. Lena pulled out the small pistol that replaced her rod of Kryptonite, before she aimed and shot Lillian in the back of the head. From the roof Kara shut her eyes sadly, completely aware of how difficult this must have been for Lena.

Inside, Lena now had the gun trained on Lex with one hand and a grenade that was aimed at the agents in her other hand. “Don't move.” She warned the agents, all she had to do was let go of the trigger on the grenade and they were all dead. 

“Your own mother, Lena.” Lex scolded emotionlessly. Lena was breathing heavy as she analyzed the situation. 

“She was your mother, not mine.” Lena growled out, like a cornered animal.

“You kill me, they kill you,” Lex pointed out. “You don't have what it takes, Lena.” 

“I die, they die. You're overestimating my will to live.” Lena spoke sharply, causing Kara to float down from the roof in concern, not in sight yet. 

“I wish I could save you, Lex.”

The youngest Luthor shut her eyes and fired. The bullet pierced Lex's skull and he dropped. Immediately, Lena turned around, tears in her eyes as she held the grenade in the direction of the CADMUS members. 

“Don't move, or this goes off.” Lena warned as she backed away to the exit where Supergirl waited, ready to rush in. 

Lena was close enough that she though she could make it, she tossed the grenade.

It slipped her mind that the CADMUS agents had nothing to lose, so she didn't expect to get shot as she lunged out of the prison, right into Kara's arms. 

“Told... you there was... nothing to worry about...” Lena spoke weakly, eyes full of love. The dark haired woman placed her hand on Kara's cheek, and the blonde noticed that it was warm and sticky. That was when Kara realized Lena was bleeding, a lot. Her right leg was torn apart, and her left hand had a gaping hole in it, it was completely shattered. 

“Don't you dare leave me Lena.” Kara choked out as she began to fly faster. “I told you! I should have been there sooner... I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't leave me. Please, stay with me Lena.” Kara yelled into the comm to prepare for surgery at the DEO. 

“Lena, stay awake, please stay awake.” Kara begged as Lena's breathing became labored and her eyes slowly fluttered shut. 

“Lena,” Kara's eyes were full of fear and brimmed with tears. “LENA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely forgot how to write so... yeah.


	5. Not All Heroes Wear Capes.

Kara barrelled into the DEO, terrified, yelling, desperate, all she cared about was Lena getting help and being alive. 

Alex had a gurney ready and started to tend to the Luthor as soon as Kara laid her down. Hat was when Kara realized it, the Kryptonite on Lena's sleeves. It was fake, for Kara to have come in contact with Lena, it had to have been fake. 

“Alex, the bullets are scattered, I think they were shrapnel.” Kara spoke quickly. Alex nodded before she began yelling out and making orders, it scared Kara to death. She felt sick as Lena was rolled away, still losing so much blood.

Kara could have stepped in sooner, she should have. If she had, Lena would be okay and Kara wouldn't feel as if the room was collapsing around her. Supergirl fell to her knees in the middle of the DEO while Lena was wheeled into surgery.

Kara couldn't breathe, her head felt fuzzy, her blood ran cold, and for a second she reconsidered whether or not the Kryptonite was real. But it wasn't the Kryptonite, it was Lena. All it took was for Lena to get hurt, that's all it took to bring the Super to her knees.

Kara felt like that for the following fifteen hours, all anyone could do was move her into a seat. Kara was tuned into Lena's heart, and every time Lena's heart stopped, Kara began to sob violently. Those sobs were even worse when Kara heard Alex beg the Luthor to come back, to fight. Brainy was concerned for Kara's almost catatonic state, and so was James, but he was preoccupied by taking care of National City since Kara was unable.

It was when Alex came out of the operating room that Kara panicked, despite being tuned into the slow and steady beat of Lena's heart. Alex's sombre look was enough to nearly send Kara into a frenzy.

“No, no no no, she's fine, she has to be okay, Alex, _please_ , please tell me she's okay.” Kara was crying again and Alex was choked up, and her sister's reaction made her feel guilty, guilty for saving Lena's life. 

“She's alive.” Alex confirmed warmly before she took a deep breath to continue. “But, the damage from the bullets was severe, if we tried to fix it, she would have bled out in the process or it would have been infected. We couldn't save the leg, or her hand.” 

“I should have shielded her! Grabbed her sooner! She's going to hate me Alex, I did this to her.” Kara's voice was frantic, distraught, angry, and it broke the DEO Director's heart.

“You could have done more, yeah, there's always more that could be done. But neither of you expected this, and you didn't do this to her, CADMUS did, and she took a major hit on them in the process. She knows you did what you could, she knows.” Kara broke down in Alex's arms.

“And, Kara, you should know better than anyone, that Lena Luthor could never hate you.” Alex stroked Kara's hair.

Alex promised to give Lena the best prosthetic limbs they had, and the two sat by the woman's bed so she wouldn't be alone once she awoke.

It was six seconds and forty seven minutes past five am when Lena's eyes first fluttered open. 

“Hey, hey, it's okay, you're okay.” Kara coaxed slowly as Lena slowly began to wake up.

“Even after getting shot she's an early riser.” Kara laughed with relief to her sister, Alex returned a comforting and warm smile. 

“Well, definitely not my brightest moment.” Lena rasped out weakly. “I should have expected them to open fire.” 

“That doesn't matter Luthor, they're gone.”

“All that matters is you're fine. All I care about.” Kara told Lena as she took her remaining hand.

“Why... why can't I feel I feel my leg?” Kara shut her eyes in remorse. “What happened?” Lena asked as strongly as her weak voice would allow. 

“I'm so sorry Lena.” Alex answered, guilt ridden for crippling her friend.

Lena went to move the blanket with her other hand, to reveal the bandage-covered stump.

“You're kidding.” Lena spoke as she turned her arm to examine it. “My leg too?”

“We'll give you the best prosthetics we have to offer.” Alex assured immediately.

“That won't be necessary, Alex. Just temporary ones... until I can create my own.” Lena declared, far too clam about the situation.

“I'm sorry I couldn't stop this.” Kara declared sadly, her face resembled that of a sad puppy.

“It's not your fault, I'd say this is the least I deserve. I killed Kara. I know they were horrible people but... I killed them, and I felt for them. I stooped to their level. I think the loss of a limb is the least a Luthor deserves. And I am a Luthor, despite how much I wish otherwise.” Lena spoke sadly for her victims, but was angered with herself. 

“Yeah, you are a Luthor.” Kara declared, causing Alex to look at her sister in shock. “You're smart, ambitious, a leader of leaders, confident in what you believe in, you're loyal, you're brave and willing to make the hard decisions. That's what a Luthor is, because that's what you are.” Kara told Lena honestly, and that was when tears were shed by Lena, who embraced Kara as best she could.

Lena was able to leave the DEO hospital a week after the incident, despite the pleas from everyone to wait longer until she was fully recovered. Lena had two companies to run and she wasn't going to waste time. The entire day was built up to her release, and it was hard to watch. 

She had the prosthetic leg on, and she was very wobbly, but when Kara reached out to help, Lena smacked her hand away.

“I need to do this, on my own.” Lena stated simply as she shakily began to get a feel for it, she made it only three steps before she went stumbling into the door frame. Kara didn't like it, but she refrained from assisting Lena. 

“You're not a burden, Lena, please, let me help.” Kara tried to convince the dark haired woman. 

“You have my bags, that's help enough.” The Luthor insisted as they made their way out of the DEO and to the car. Kara had seen people who got winded after a few steps while getting used to a prosthetic, but Lena carried on despite the pain and despite the adjustment and fatigue. Lena was determined to be independent, to prove she was still strong, and Kara couldn't convince her otherwise. 

Lena did go to L-Corp almost immediately after she woke up the next day, and forced Kara to go do her own job (much to the blonde's dismay). First, Lena organized meetings, then she went through email after email to approve or refuse designs and projects, and she did allow James to manage CatCo for the time being. 

Eventually, the day slipped away and it was the wee hours of the morning when Kara returned, still in her Supergirl uniform. Lena was in her personal lab, and it was clear she was designing her prosthetics.

“I'm sorry, I would have been her sooner, but there was an angry alien I had to deal with.” Kara explained before she realized Lena was still so engrossed in her work. “You should be resting, Lena, your work will still be here tomorrow.” 

“The sooner I finish these, the better.” Kara sighed sadly at Lena's reply. The CEO hadn't even looked away from her designs.

Scared for her well-being, Kara gave a last ditch effort to just get Lena to stop for a second. “Have you eaten?” 

“At the DEO.” That made Kara want to scream.

“Lena, you left the DEO at nine, pm, like a day ago. You-”

“Twenty-seven hours, not twenty-four.” Lena corrected, increasing Kara's concern. 

“You need to give yourself a break, Lee. This isn't going to be an over night thing, so you might as well stay healthy and take care of yourself so your design is as good as it can be.” Kara begged the woman in front of her. 

“I have work to do, I'll see you later.” Lena replied calmly. That was what broke Kara, the lack of emotion in her voice, it sounded like the best parts of Lena were gone. And the Kryptonian couldn't stand that.

“You can't kill yourself for this, Lena!” Kara pointed out, her voice breaking. Lena pulled up from her tablet, but still wouldn't look at Kara.

“It hurts. It hurts so so much, and they aren't even there. The distraction helps, it's always helped with pain, psychologically, emotionally, now physically.” Lena took a deep breath and looked at Kara, tears in her eyes. “I'm scared, Kara. Scared that if I stop, it'll hurt even more, scared I'll fall behind, or be viewed as a joke rather than a pariah. I'm scared, and tired, and it hurts.” Lena looked up at Kara's sapphire blue eyes, and Kara rushed over to give Lena the tightest bear hug of the century, and Lena wrapped herself around Kara as she sobbed.

All the Super could do was whisper reassurances to the younger woman, promises of love and guarantees that the world would know she was a hero. They just stayed there for a while, before Kara flew them back to her apartment. 

“I love you Lena.” Kara spoke softly as the raven haired beauty was half asleep.

“I love you more...” Lena mumbled while Kara ran her fingers through her dark hair. Kara gave a smile that provided more warmth than the sun.

The next day involved a discussion, followed by a promise that Lena would begin therapy to help deal with the phantom pain, and her run of the mill self loathing problems. 

* * * 

Less than two weeks later, Lena and Kara were basically living together happily, and the prior had completed her prosthetic limbs, which is why Lena and the Danvers sisters were all in her lab. 

“It won't be pretty, Kara is definitely going to cry, I'm going to threaten to murder everyone you know, and I may or may not try to stab you with a scalpel,” Lena admitted to Alex, who held Lena's robotic hand and a scalpel of her own. 

“I really wish you could have found a way for it to function without me cutting open your wounds.” Alex mumbled before she took a long chug from a scotch bottle. “You're hardcore, Luthor.” Lena shrugged as Kara took her position next to Lena, facing the woman's face instead of the surgery that was about to happen behind her. Kara simply took Lena's good hand in both of her own. Once all three of them were ready, Lena nodded for Alex to begin. 

Kara didn't quite cry, but she definitely had misty eyes as Lena yelled from the pain. The Kryptonian wished she could have used her Super breath to numb Lena's arm, but the Luthor insisted that the nerves had to be as responsive as possible. 

It still hurt to know she could only provide slight comfort while the woman she loved screamed. 

Eventually the hand was attached, and Alex cleaned up the blood that remained before Lena smiled boldly at her work, tears in her eyes (from both pain and happiness). 

“It looks great Lena.” Kara beamed at the woman happily, before she planted a kiss on Lena's cheek and her hand. The metal looked very robotic, but it felt like skin and Kara couldn't help but be impressed. Lena moved each finger with ease before she clutched the hand into a fist twice.

“Better than our best and we're a government agency.” Alex complimented warmly.

“Thank you, but now we need to see if the leg has similar results.” Alex moved her chair back while Lena pulled out a stool for her thigh to rest on. “Ready?” Alex nodded at the Luthor's question.

The screams were worse, and Kara did cry sympathetically with Lena, who clutched onto Kara like a life line. 

But when it was over, the pain was worth it. Lena walked the way she did before. Phantom pain would still be an issue, but they would fight through it, together. 

* * *

It was a week later when Lena was to make her first public appearance. She was nervous that there would be another assassination attempt, but other than that, she was ecstatic. She couldn't stop talking about it with Kara, who listened to the brunette happily. 

Lena wore a black glove and black leggings under a skirt so she could make it a reveal.

When Lena arrived at the park, she was shocked. The crowd was enormous, and there were children everywhere. 

“Look at this.” Lena beamed. “This is the largest turnout since I revealed your statue.” Lena looked at Kara with a knew glimmer in her eye before she kissed the blonde. Kara's heart threatened to beat out of her chest.

“Go get 'em, Lena.” Kara gave the short woman an encouraging push and that was all the Luthor needed to make her way up to the podium. Lena tapped the mic twice to make sure it was on and was satisfied with the sound.

“Hello, fellow citizens of National City. I'm Lena Luthor as many of you probably know... but not for the right reasons.” Lena took a pause to connect with the crowd. “My brother,, Lex Luthor, was serving 32 consecutive life sentences for very horrible things and Lillian Luthor was just as evil and just as cruel. Many of you here today probably believed me to be the same as them, and many of you probably still do.” Lena looked over to Kara and smiled before she looked back to her audience.

“But I've worked hard to be nothing like them, and about a month a go I took drastic measures to prevent the Luthor name from spilling more blood, and in the process I spilled a bit of my own.” Lena removed her glove to reveal her cyborg hand and she quickly slid off her leggings, before she stepped out from behind the pedestal. She shortly returned. As she displayed her hard work, Kara snuck out of the crowd.

“And I am proud to admit that these prosthetics as well as many more designs will be available to citizens world wide in less than a few months.” Lena smiled at the cheers that ran through the crowd. “I am proud to say that-” Lena was interrupted by Supergirl floating down. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I just couldn't help but tune in.” Kara spoke authoritatively. “May I?” Kara asked, a glimpse of her alter ego shinning through. Lena stepped aside.

“I'll admit, there were times where I forgot Lena was not just her name, and thought she was out to get me. I regret those moments more than anything, because I was scared, and I forgot that she was one of the people who gave me faith in the world. She saved my life, and she saved the lives of my friends, and she's saved you all, more than once. If you call me a hero, you have to call Lena one, because how can anyone deny that she's saved the world. She once spoke of how she admired me and how I was her hero, but I can honestly say that Lena Luthor, _you_ are _my_ hero.” The audience cheered as Lena shook hands with Supergirl, and the people in the crowd cheered as the hero flew off. 

“On with it, I am proud to say that not only have I prevented the Luthors from doing any further harm, I have also put in double the funding not only into our children facilities, but our disability and disease research as well. Both are now worth twenty billion dollars each.” The audience exploded with cheer and praise. There weren't many follow up questions, and after the press conference Kara rushed up to Lena and embraced her in a hug that lifted Lena into the air followed by an excited spin. 

“You were amazing, and no one died! And I'm sorry for butting in, I just couldn't help but let everyone know that you were STILL being modest.” Lena rolled her eyes at Kara warmly before the blonde kissed her happily. 

“I love you, Lena.” Kara took Lena's robotic hand in her own. Lena's heartbeat skyrocketed but Kara could tell by the look on Lena's face that it wasn't a bad thing.

“I love you too, more than you could ever know.” They were walking back through the park to Lena's car, but a young girl stopped the pair.

“What can I do for you, little one?” Lena asked as she crouched down to the tiny red-head's level.

“Could I get your autograph? You're so cool and smart.” Lena smiled widely and nodded. The woman got the child's name and signed the CatCo magazine where Kara wrote the article that proved Lena's innocence oh so long a go. After Lena signed, the little girl ran off to show her father.

“No more pariah, just Lena.” Kara and Lena kissed quickly before the brunette took the Super's hand and lead them to the car.

“Dinner is on me.” Lena chimed happily as she opened up the back door. She hoped in and slid over for Kara.

“I swear to Rao, if you try to make me eat something green, I might have to take back what I said -”  
Before Kara had the chance to finish, Lena pulled her into the car and closed the door with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end, la fin. Love it or hate it, that's your decision.

**Author's Note:**

> So this should be a pretty short story, and should progress and conclude pretty quickly. In all honesty it could range from three chapters to twenty-five, I have no clue.
> 
> I'm actually kind of proud of this one? Why? No clue. It's a first. Let's see where this goes.
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Both? All good. Thank you for reading.


End file.
